


Destruction of the Ruthless

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Family, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a devout Catholic family moves in across from Jerry Dandridge, no one knows what to make of them. Jerry does, though, and he wants them dead. When one of the girls named Catherine gets curious about him, what happens when this young girl is able to bend the blood thirsty vampire into letting her into his life? Jerry/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kill Them All

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I am ChelseasDeadSmile on fanfiction.net.  
> 2\. I raised the rating due to child abuse within the story.  
> 3\. This isn't getting much attention, so I will be updating my other works a long time before it.

No one in the neighborhood knew what to make of the new family that was moving into the house across from, just moved in himself, Jerry Dandridge. They were an odd bunch to everyone that glimpsed or openly stared at them.

The girls and wife were all in matching plain white dresses, white pantie hose, and white ballet flats. The boys and husband were in matching polo shirts, khaki pants, and brown socks and loafers. The girls and wife carried the lighter of their cargo while the boys and husband carried the heavier of the cargo into their new house.

Jerry stood on his porch and watched the newest family that was moving onto his block. He could smell the silver crosses that were hidden away by their clothes.  _Catholics_ he thought before he spat at the ground in front of him in a show of defiance. He didn't want a bunch of Bible thumpers corrupting his plans with their talks of God and his Angels.

He thought he should make a few of them into vampires before shoving them into the sun as a true act of defiance to the "Lord and Savior". They'd still, probably, be going to their God but not without a little taint in their souls.

He thought he'd start off with one of the younger ones. The ones that looked like they'd belong in their Junior or Senior years of high school. Start with the boys or skip right over them, and get to the pent up sexual tension of the girls? The boys would make excellent protectors seeing as one boy had helped one of the girls pick up a box she thought she could carry.

He'd be watching them that's for sure.

_I wonder if I shouldn't just kidnap them all, and let them burn with the crosses they cherished so dearly_ Jerry thought to himself. So many good ideas on how take out the family, and he could only choose one.

What he didn't expect was from one of the high school looking girls was to look up and catch his eyes with hers. Her eyes immediately lite up with unobtainable curiosity, but the curiosity vanished as soon as the Dad appeared. "Everything okay Catherine dear?" he asked her looking down at her with his arm around the top of her back in a semi-hug. She smiled at him and answered, "No, I think I'm just tired Daddy". "Ah, we're almost done so you can rest up soon honey" he said as he kissed the side of her head lightly and squeezed her lightly before he headed to the back of the trailer that was hitched onto the back of, Jerry guessed, his truck.

Catherine's eyes swiftly went back to him again with the same unobtainable curiosity that they had held before. Jerry couldn't make out Catherine's full figure, because of the dress, but, from what he could see, her virgin skin would feel like heaven against his own rough skin. He'd take her gently at first before he changed pace and went rough in and out of her. Let her have a little piece of heaven before he showed her what Hell really felt like as he sucked her blood from that lovely pale as porcelain neck; the skin tone seeming to be uniquely her own.

It made Jerry's fangs come out just thinking about all of the things he'd do to her broken body as he ravaged it until her heart gave out. He gave her a seductive look to see what her reaction would be. Blushing signals she's a virgin, and seductive means she is everything but innocent; the seductive look would mean there is a rebellious Hellion in her that he would just love to get to know and break the spirit of.

Just what he thought, she blushed. A good, Catholic, virgin girl just waiting for him to rip her hymen with the force his dick would be going in and out of her. The blood only drawing him into his beast that much more; making his wild side break free and want to drain her more than he'd ever possibly realize.

Jerry shifted his position slightly and that's what made him aware of the raging hard on he had gotten just thinking of her small- most likely- lithe body writhing underneath him in fear and shame as he took her for his own pleasurable gain. He'd make her wish that she had never moved into the house across from his, had never met her eyes with his, and, moreover, never moved to Nevada; so close to the City of Sin for a family of Catholics.

He went back into his house, ignoring his hard on as it would go away on its own, to grab a green apple and beer before he sat down in front of his television to watch one of those TV shows that human's like to call "train wrecks" which consisted of more drama than a whole tribe of Vampire's could cause in one millennia. He saw that "The Real Housewives of the OC" was on, and he couldn't resist watching Vicki whatever her last name is and Gretchen whatever her last name is get in a yelling match about Vicki's daughter.

He laughed a little and shook his head before he took a drink of his beer, but his mind drifted to Catherine for a few seconds, but he quickly shook his head out of his thoughts. No way was some teenager in her angst years going to make him miss his shows. No way in the whole Vampire world.

He watched as Tamra whatever her last name is got into the argument too. Apparently, Vicki was still having issues with her daughter's out-of-the-blue marriage, and isn't getting any back up from the other housewives around her.

Jerry shakes his head, "Stupid humans having to make fake drama just to get money out of it. Can't they do something more worthwhile and not so headache worthy?" he said before he changed the channel to "Family Guy" before he settled down and laughed at the fat fuck named Peter Griffin. This show amused Jerry to no end besides, of course, Robot Chicken and South Park.

He didn't know what show was his favorite so don't ask or he'll rip your head off.

His night would start shortly and he wondered if the new neighbors would be out to play or not, but, judging by their looks, they went to bed at 8pm and no later than that.

Jerry shook his head not getting some people, but, he supposed, some people were meant not to be understood.


	2. Loveless Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than long wait for Chapter 2, but I've finally gotten it! Hope you enjoy =)

**Chapter 2:**

Catherine Angel Alexson was her name. It meant Pure Messenger of God and Defender of the People. She sometimes wonders what messages God wanted her to know, and what people he wanted her to defend.

She knows there are reasons behind every name, but, sometimes, she would lie on her bed after her homework was done and contemplate the reason behind hers. Catherine means Pure, and, thus far, her body has remained as pure as the day she was born. She hasn't questioned her faith; she has kept boys a safe distance away so they wouldn't corrupt her. She did everything to keep her family happy, and never asked them for anything back.

Was this the meaning for her name? The message that God had given her to pass around was to abide by her families wishes and rules, take care of their happiness and not her own? Was she to defend these people when danger sprung up on them? She was only 17-years-old and God required her to defend her family from evil?

She contemplates what evil is out in the world that the Bible told her about. There were the rapists that would like nothing better than to cause physical and emotional pain to their fellow people in the most intimate of ways. There were the murderers who liked nothing better than the blood their hands were stained with, and there were the people that liked to do both. She didn't know what to call them, but, in her mind, they were the demons that her Bible talked about.

She sighed as she was finally able to rest after carrying everything into the new house that her family had purchased not long ago. It sat in a very nice neighborhood, surrounded by other houses that looked the exact same as it. One thing that distracted her from the scenery was the man that had been outside watching her and her family carrying their boxes in.

She got an eerie, predatory vibe from him. Like he was taking stock of his new prey with a keen awareness of them being Catholic, and he hated them being in the religion in every sense of the word.

His charcoal black hair was pushed back off face much in the way a carpenter or a handyman would do so he could work. His black button up shirt was rolled up at the sleeves letting Catherine know his forearm muscles were impressive to the eye, the way the black cotton laid on his upper arms gave no contest to the very well worked biceps and triceps. Catherine hadn't a doubt in her mind what lay under the fabric on his torso, and that thought made her blush. His shirt was tucked into dark wash jeans that hid, what she believed, a very impressive backside and hard worked thighs that'd make any woman that he took to bed gleam proudly in the ability to touch. His outfit ended with dark brown work boots that naturally went with everything once the carpenter/handyman life style took hold of someone.

What captured Catherine the most out of everything she observed about the man was his eyes. They looked like liquid chocolate that hadn't been formed into anything yet; nor would he allow them to be formed into anything, Catherine guesses.

She could only imagine what his voice sounded like; did it take the thought of warm, liquid chocolate to a whole new level? Or was it higher like an angel trapped in the body of a luxurious demon? She wouldn't know unless she went over to introduce herself. She believed her father wanted to do that tomorrow morning, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the attractive male liked the cooler afternoons than the blazing hot mornings.

She had never thought these things about a boy, teenager, or a man before and they frightened her.

God have mercy on her soul for being attracted to a man that her father would never approve of; nor would he pick for her to marry. If her father could read her mind now he'd see that her mind was tainted with thoughts of the most lustful, and he'd be forced to call her a harlot for such thoughts that were occurring, but she just couldn't help it. The man had made her find what type of man she wanted in life and the type was everything, but clean cut and shaven.

She took a deep breath and wondered if it was the Godly thing to do; to think such belligerent thoughts about a man that she knew nothing about. Don't girls her age, and even a little younger, think about men and boys like this all the time? Don't they think lustful thoughts about the opposite sex like this all the time? Did her mother think these thoughts when she met Catherine's father? These thoughts troubled her deeply, and so, she sought out her mother's advice.

"Mother?" she asked as she knocked on the door that lead to her mother's room. Her mother and father slept in separate rooms the reason being that they wouldn't retain their love for God if their love for each other overshadowed him. Would Catherine do this with her husband as well? Sleep separately so they both may retain their love for the Lord?

"Yes, Catherine?" her mother answered as she put down a photo album. Catherine knew that photo album all too well. It held memories that her mother never wanted to throw away. It held within its pages the love from another man that wasn't Catherine and her sibling's father. Catherine knew that if her mother was looking at it that, no doubt, her mother's sadness was worsening. That the closeness of her and this other man was wearing down on her trembling shoulders.

Catherine immediately knew what to do to comfort her heartbroken mother. She moved slowly over to her, and pulled her mother's head into her chest and gave her a comforting hug, and tried to put as much warmth into her as Catherine could. She could hear and feel her mother's sobs, and that's when Catherine knew.

Her mother's and father's marriage was loveless. It held no depth; just the priority and responsibility to be together for their children and nothing more. That's the real reason why they slept apart; not for the sake of God, but for the fact they held no love for one another and they could never break their vows to each other, because of their religion.

Catherine vowed then and there that whatever boy her father chose for her, she would try to fall in love with and him fall in love with her so that their marriage would not be in vain and make them both feel like they are trapped.

If it was Catherine's choice, she'd try to make the man across the street fall in love with her so that she may have some hope in being able to be saved from a loveless marriage; that he'd rush to the church and stop the wedding so he may confess his undying love for her, but such things are fairy tales and nothing more.

Catherine was going to have a boy picked for her and she'd abide by her father's wishes just like her two other sisters would. For life held no love for anyone, but God in her life.


	3. He's Gotta Have Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Jerry jerks off in this chapter!
> 
> Other than that - happy reading

The more and more Jerry saw those wretched Catholics the more and more his beast was tempted to go up to the house, act neighborly to get into the house, and then cause a mass murder just so he could be done with the lot of them. They caused him to stay on the edge constantly, and he was growing tired of the pacing he'd be doing in his own home during the mornings.

He felt like a prisoner with uncontrollable rage.

Wait.

His rage wasn't controllable in the first place, so what would make now any different? He hissed in anger as he paced his living room once more; not finding any comfort in his television since the Catholics came to town.

His beast has been making him go to the churches in the afternoons so he can find anyone that had straggled along after Wednesday and Sunday services. He gladly imagined these God-fearing people being his across the street neighbors, but every time he found a teenager that reminded him of Catherine he took great sexual and bloody satisfaction from them before he killed them and threw their bodies into a rocky ravine out in the desert.

He didn't know how long his beast could be kept tamed under the strain that Jerry is putting on his mind. His beast wants them dead, dead soon, but Jerry tried to rationalize with it that one of the family will eventually slip up and do something stupid to where the beast would finally be able to taste one of their blood.

Vampire's took pride in making sure their territory was Catholic and Muslim free seeing as those two religions were closer to God than Christian's and the rest of them were, and now a family of Catholics had settled into his territory and didn't appear to be moving anytime soon so Jerry would just have to eliminate them before they spread their "Only God should have your love" ways and make Jerry want to go to Peter Vincent to convince the insane man to kill Jerry.

As the afternoon finally came around, Jerry jetted out of his door like his ass was on fire so he could go feed, but not before glimpsing a solemn looking little girl in Catherine's front yard. Jerry, against his better judgment, decided to see what was pissing in the kids Cheerio's.

"Hey" he said as he walked up to the little girl and bent down to where he was her level. "What's eatin' ya kid?" he asked making an inside joke with himself about the eating part. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" she answered him before tilting her head back down. Jerry's anger seemed to be kind of soothed, but not all the way gone.

He tilted her chin back up until she stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. "And yet, you just did. Kind of a redundant saying don't you think?" he inquired to her making his face look soft and friendly. "Yeah, I guess so, but Daddy never said to talk to strangers, because God would have told you their name if they were meant to be in your life" she answered him as she started to loosen up slightly from her sadness.

Jerry's left eye twitched slightly, but he forced his face not to show the rage that he was feeling when she said that holy assfucks name. "Oh really?" he questioned her looking at her in mock curiousness. "Yes, but God never gave me your name" she answered him looking into his eyes innocently. "Well maybe it's because God didn't know it. My name is Jerry Dandridge" he told her as he held out his had to her. She took his hand in her small one and said, "My name is Anna Bathsheba Alexson" she smiled her cute little girl smile at him.

"Gracious Daughter of an Oath and Defend of the People, that's interesting that your Mommy and Daddy would name you that" Jerry said to her wondering just how religiously nutty this family is to name their children some names that went with a full meaning. Shouldn't they know the name Bathsheba died out long ago? Apparently, not.

"Yes, that's my name meaning" she said nodding her little head in the positive. Suddenly the front door opens and out walks his tormentor, Catherine stood there before speaking, "Annie it's time to wash up and eat dinner" she stood there eyeing Jerry wearily.

All he wanted in that moment was to grab her golden hair, jerk it to the side, and introduce her to his fangs and the pain that went along with them entering her skin. He wanted to take her out into the woods and torture her mercilessly until she renounced her faith in that demon God, and begged for him to take her right there on the dirt floor.

Jerry could already feel his arousal growing, but he just put on a smile and told Anna that she should listen to her older sister before he turned around on the balls of his feet and started to walk away, but not without sending Catherine another seductive look. He could immediately see the embarrassment light upon her cheeks as she guided Anna back into their house. Still wearing those bland, plain white dresses that their father made them wear.

Jerry thought it was a shame that Catherine was forced to cover the lush curves that her body had given to her. Her father had been gifted an angel, and he chose to cover up that angelic body of hers.

Jerry could just imagine how her curves would feel in his hands when he took her from behind; she'd be clenching the pillows as her ass was the only part of her body in the air so Jerry could get to her sweet spot that just called out to him to have his way with. Her screams permeating the air at his rough pace.

Jerry shut his front door and groaned that girl was going to be the death of him. Her body was too much not to just want to do the most sinful and sexual of things to her, and he had full intent of doing that to her.

Jerry decided that, if all else fails, he'll kill her parents –maybe just her father-before kidnapping her and taking her away to Alaska that way he'd be able to spend more time with her than in the hot Nevada desert where the sun was always a threatening presence to his immortal existence.

That sounded like an excellent idea to Jerry. Alaska was darkness September to February which called for long days of sex, and long nights of cutting the right strings in Catherine to make her into a sexy vampire vixen that would use her body to usher any man to his death.

Just by those thoughts Jerry sat down on his chair-the television still turned off-he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans then pulled his hardness out and started stroking himself as he pictured her in black leather, a wicked grin, blue eyes that screamed "sexual predator", her beckoning unsuspecting married and single men to her before leading them into an alley, and Jerry dropping down into the kill; she would act as just another victim before both men were dead and he'd take her right there in their victims blood. Her tantalizing blonde hair matted with wet and dried blood as they both let their beasts fully take over.

Jerry shuddered about ready to release, but he couldn't stop thinking about all the colors of leather her generous breasts would be held into, all of the miniskirts that would be perfect for them to have a quick fuck in before they went to feed, or all of the leather pants that would hold up that bodacious ass that was just seen behind those hideous white dresses she was forced to wear.

He'd never allow her to wear white again unless it was a towel he would be ripping off seconds later.

He gasped as he came over his hand as one last image of her vampire fangs ripping into his chest as they both released came to his mind and he couldn't help, but release a lustful moan.

He had to have her. There was no question, no indecision, and no "maybe not's "about it. That woman would be lying under him writhing in pleasure or pain one way or another, because once he's found something or someone he wants he will stop at nothing to get it or them.

No bastard God, no filthy Catholic, and, sure as Hell, no bastard human will stop him. If she had this kind of effect on him and not even be in the vicinity then he could just imagine how it'd feel to be buried deep inside her vaginal hole willingly or not.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he imagined the smile that would be on those lips if they didn't look so unused. It'd be beautiful, just like the rest of her.

As dawn approached, Jerry perched himself outside of her window. He was on the roof that over-looked the porch. Her breaths were falling evenly and periodically as she slept; her face giving nothing away about her dreams.

"Sweet dreams my ruthless queen" he said before he departed once he felt the first touches of the sun come upon him.


	4. The Feeling of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been updated due to the resounding nothingness that it has gotten on here, but, here's chapter 4.

Today was Catherine's first day of public school; her father thought she'd spread God's words during lunch time, but she's more liable to shy away from people than run up to them and preach about the Lord and his wonders.

Her father had moved them so close to the "City of Sin", as the locals called it, because there weren't enough proper churches around that catered to those that were devout to the Catholic religion so they had to push for the government to make changes.

Her father wanted the casino's to go out of business or lessen their tourist attractions and put more restrictions and regulations against gambling, and he had started his crusade the day that they had moved into her neighborhood. Now he expected his daughter's to reach out to "those poor tainted children" and bring them into the Catholic religion, but, Catherine could tell, that many of them didn't mind the casino's, loved them, or didn't care about the Catholic religion as her radical father did.

He thought the whole world would do better if all women wore the dresses that Catherine and her sisters were forced to wear, while all the men wore what her brothers were forced to wear.

Catherine believes that if everyone looked and wore the same clothes then there would be no individuality; it'd destroy the uniqueness that everyone was entitled to when they were born, but she couldn't deny her father so she tentatively talked to a few nice girls about God, and asked if they've ever contemplated joining the Catholic religion. All of the girls responded in the negative.

That was to be expected seeing as most answered that they were Christian. Catherine smiled at them loving that they accepted their uniqueness, but still stayed in touch with God in some form of a religion. Catherine wished she could be unique and still be loved by God in some way.

She shook her head, she can't think those thoughts or it will doubt her faith in God and go against her father's wishes.

"Hey Bible Girl!" a male voice shouted behind her. Catherine had never been called "Bible Girl" or any other names before so it made her curious as to why she was being called it. She turned around to see a nerdy looking boy with glasses, and what people outside her devout Catholic religion called a "Fauxhawk". "Yes?" she asked him as she gave him her full attention. A boy had never willingly talked to her before so she tried to keep her shyness from appearing on her cheeks.

"You live across Jerry Dandridge right?" he asked her as they walked side-by-side. "I-I don't know anyone of that name" Catherine answered him as her shyness started fighting her. "The pale guy, dark hair that looks black?" he tried describing for her. "Oh! He talked to my sister yesterday" Catherine answered as realization dawned on her.

He walked in front of Catherine making her stop walking. "I need to warn you, don't invite him into your house" he said looking at her seriously. Catherine wondered why he was telling her this, but the only logical explanation would be that there was something wrong with Mr. Dandridge, but he didn't look out of the ordinary to Catherine.

When Catherine had asked Anna about him, Anna had said he was very polite and someone she'd like the family to get to know. Anna was a very sensible young girl, and gave everyone the benefit of the doubt for all the bad they have done in their lives. No doubt Anna had seen something bad in him, and she embraced with open arms.

A lot of people would call Anna naïve, but Catherine believed she was just more accepting than 90% of the popular on Earth. Catherine knew Anna had an inkling of an idea of why this boy was warning her away from their nice neighbor across the street, but, like Anna, Catherine would accept his differences.

"I will heed your warning Mr. …" Catherine said before trailing off wanting to know his name. "Edward Lee, but everyone calls me Ed" Ed answered putting his hand out. Slowly and shyly, Catherine took his hand into hers. "Mr. Edward Lee my name is Catherine Alexson" she said introducing herself.

"Pleasure to make your humble acquaintance Miss. Catherine Alexson" Ed said jokingly. Catherine giggled at the joke. A boy had never joked with her; her brothers didn't know any jokes and were insensible in how to make one up on their own without angering their father.

"May I give you a ride home?" Ed asked as he held out his arm. Catherine blushed as her shyness started winning the fight against her courage. "I-I-I have to wa-wa-wait for my sis-sister" Catherine answered him. Her mother would want Catherine to get out and talk to people her own age, experience life, and let her hair loose but her father strictly forbid any of his children to ever go out and "gallivant around like a bunch of demons".

Soon Catherine's sister Mary-Elizabeth showed up, and they both politely denied a ride home from Edward. Catherine and Mary-Elizabeth were stuck at school until dusk doing homework, because their father thought school ended properly at the end of the full day, and not at 3:30pm.

Catherine had started studying the next chapter of her Math book when her father finally pulled up to the curb. "Where is everyone else?" her father asked acting completely oblivious to the fact that even the Security Guard had left hours before. "They left father, school ended at 3:30pm" Mary-Elizabeth answered knowing Catherine would never be able to deny her father anything, and talk back to him like Mary-Elizabeth did.

"Well school doesn't end early for all of you. I expect you kids to be ahead of everyone else in your studies now that you're in public school. I want a Valedictorian and a Salutatorian out of the both of you when you graduate" her father told them.

"Yes, sir" they both said as they settled into the backseats. No one, but their mother was allowed to sit in the passenger seat. Their Dad believed his children shouldn't have a car until he felt they were responsible enough to be behind the wheel of a car or any other motorized vehicle.

Mary-Elizabeth had always told Catherine that kids their ages were experiencing love, the birth of a child, driving with a permit, and having a boyfriend. Mary-Elizabeth told her that their father was hindering their abilities to see the world for what it truly is.

Mary-Elizabeth saw the world as a playground just waiting to be experienced.

Catherine wished that she had Mary-Elizabeth's ability to deny their father sometimes, but, alas, she wasn't like her sister and that's how she will remain. Catherine shall remain the quiet, shy, God-fearing, and obedient girl until she is married and forced to obey her husband.

She often pictures herself hanging her head with her hands behind her back awaiting the next order that she is to obey. She didn't believe that when God said obey thy father it meant to obey her father so much as to never question her father's decisions.

As they arrived home, Catherine and her siblings walked toward their house. Catherine decided she needed some air so she laid her backpack down on the porch as the rest went in to start homework, study the next chapter for their classes, studied their Bibles, or helped with preparations for dinner.

"Catherine" her father said as if not liking his daughter following them all inside. "I need some air Daddy, I've had a long day" she answered coming up with the most plausible answer to his unspoken question. "Come in before dinner" he told her. "Yes, sir" she replied before she turned to look in front of her.

Soon she heard the door snap shut, and that's when tears of sadness raced down her face. She believed she felt like her mother just then; trapped in a life that didn't hold any comfort for her, a father that ruled his family with an iron fist and a Bible to which he twisted the words of just to gain more obedience from his family, and the feelings of not belonging in this family.

Catherine wanted to feel free, to spread her wings and fly away; to soar in the endless black night and watch as the rays of the sun started to come up. She wanted to go so far away, to change her name to something that didn't have a meaning; that it was just a name and nothing more.

Through her sadness and, dare she say it, depression; she didn't feel a cool hand come down upon her back. She didn't feel them pull her into a hug, and she didn't feel the soft kiss that was placed upon her head.

"Shhh" finally came making Catherine's head turn up as tears still streaked her face. "Oh! I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to cry on you" Catherine said immediately trying to wipe her tears away, but they just wouldn't stop coming. She was pretty sure she was hyperventilating as well which wasn't good, because it could cause a person to faint if they went to long without breathing correctly.

"Hey it's okay, you can keep crying, because I have a feeling you need to let it all out" Jerry told her soothingly. He then pulled her in again, and Catherine, out of desperation, clung to him as she cried.

This man felt like freedom, but a freedom that came at a price. She wanted his sense of freedom, but she couldn't and that thought made her cry more, because it wasn't fair that all of the people around her were normal; they were normal and free.

She wanted to experience this normalcy. To just let her hair out of the bun it was forced into every morning. To wear the low riding jeans that made the teenage girls rears so round, to wear a tank top daringly just so everyone can see that she, indeed, have assets to make them drool.

She wanted these things, but she could never have them.

She wanted to fall in love, but her father wouldn't let her so she had to force herself to think that she'd love her future husband.

She felt Jerry put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up into his liquid chocolate eyes, and that's when she felt it- no- felt them. He had placed his lips on hers.

She was shocked; her first kiss had been taken by the man that felt like freedom. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this; did she kiss back? Did she pull away? He made her decision for her and kissed her a little harder, so she kissed him back as best as she could. Something was shooting through her veins and it felt amazing; she felt like she was coming alive.

"Catherine!" her father shouted as he came bursting through the front door.

Catherine knew she was going to get a whipping the instant she saw how mad her father was, and she swore she heard Jerry growl but put it off as him being hungry. "Get in this house now!" he shouted at her. "Y-yes, sir" Catherine said bowing her head and retreating quickly into the house.

"If you come near her again, I'll call the Police" her father growled out to Jerry. "I'll be waiting" Jerry answered cockily before her front door slammed shut behind her.

"Go to your room and wait for me there" her father growled down Catherine's neck. "Y-yes, sir" Catherine responded before bolting for the stairs knowing that if she lingered that it'd only add to the whippings that he'd place to her back.

Catherine wished she hadn't kissed Jerry that close to the house, but, in her mind and heart, she didn't regret it one bit. She didn't regret kissing a man that wasn't her husband, it felt natural to want to kiss someone like that. Her skin loved the feeling of freedom that his body held, her lips loved the feeling of his on them, and her hands loved the smooth plains of the muscles under the shirt she had gripped.

She loved the feelings that he had given her even without trying, and she'd only known him a few days. What would it feel like to be held by him as they watched Catherine's first movie? What would it feel like if they just lazed in bed together all day? What would it feel like if he kissed her deeper than he just did?

So many questions started to soar throughout her head that she couldn't contain them, but one thing she did know? She loved these new feelings. She wouldn't like what would come in a few minutes, but, in her state of euphoria, she didn't care. She felt giddy, and excited; she wanted to kiss Jerry more, she wanted to feel his cool lips on her warm ones, and she wanted to feel his strong arms wrapped around her as if he was protecting her, protecting her from her father.

Five minutes later, her father and the rest of her family came into Catherine's room. "Let this be a lesson to each and every one of you, I catch you kissing a boy, a girl, or another man this is what will happen" her father said before bringing a Cat-of-Nine-Tails whip down onto Catherine's back.

Catherine cried out in pain, but her mind always focused on Jerry. She pleaded for him to save her, save her from the pain she was feeling in her back. She couldn't count the amount of lashes he was placing upon her, but she knew that there were many and they hurt her.

"You…" a whip to her back "will…" another whip to her back "never…" another whip to add to the others "kiss…" another whip and another painful wail came from Catherine as she tried to hold in her screams "that…" another whip to her blood splattered back "man…" another whip that crossed over already fresh ones that made her cry out again "again!" he shouted as he whipped her his hardest, and made Catherine cry out her loudest.

Catherine slumped to the ground on her stomach, and cried in pain, sadness, and the feeling of her cage closing her once free feeling spirit in again. Her father was panting as it had been more energy than he had used in many years. "Anna, Mary-Elizabeth, and Kelly, you three clean her up" her father ordered his wife and two daughters before he left Catherine's room.

She heard the front door open and close; that's usually when the family would settle down and acts like normal people. "Oh my baby!" Kelly exclaimed as she rushed to Catherine's side. "Cat!" Mary-Elizabeth said coming to Catherine's other side while Anna kneeled next to her mother. "Boys, get us a bowl of warm water, a hand cloth, and the First Aid Kit hurry" Kelly told them going into healer mode so she doesn't bawl her eyes out over Catherine's ripped back.

Catherine never thought just kissing someone would get her such a harsh punishment, this is why she never went near any boys that weren't her brothers, because they would have always caused her trouble with her father in the end, and her letting Jerry kiss her and her eventual kissing back had caused her great pain.

She doubted Jesus punished his disciples so cruelly when they told him that they not only loved him, but a woman or man as well. She bet Jesus rejoiced in his disciples finding happiness amongst each other. That the fruit of their love gave birth to children, and those children went out and finding those that they loved.

So why did her family have to be different? Why couldn't each of them still be Catholic and find love in other people that weren't in their religion? Wouldn't it be better to tell their spouse they are Catholic and see if they are okay with being in their loved ones religion?

Catherine shut off her thoughts so she wouldn't think anymore. It would be better if she never thought and just did what she was told. It came without pain, and without tears; she was obedient if she didn't think.

Catherine shut her tear drained eyes and just let the pain in her back burn. It was her punishment and she had to accept it. She kissed a man that wasn't her husband, and she had to be punished so that she would never do it again. Discipline was the main key in keeping control, and her father had utilized that control to make Catherine obey him once more.

But the feeling of absolute freedom had set in as well, and Catherine wants more of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Chapter 5! It's no surprise that Comments will get you everywhere.

He smelt it before he heard it. He smelt the spilt blood of Catherine before he heard her tormented cries. He could only guess what her piece of shit Catholic father was doing to her just because she kissed a man that wasn't her husband, but Jerry didn't give a shit about her father.

In the following months the bastard will slowly see that his daughter was being dragged away from him, and, no matter what he did, his little girl would flourish into a confident, deadly, and sexy woman all with Jerry's help.

He just had to cut the right strings at the right moments, and Catherine's new personality would fall into place like clockwork, but he still had two pests to kill before he could start the real work on her, but he could still get the entire surface of her worked on before he killed off the quiet Alexander Gomez as a warning to the other idiot kid that was with him.

Her blood was driving him insane with its intoxicating smell, but, soon, it was paired with the smell of Peroxide and that brought Jerry great relief, because he didn't want to kill his new project off before he's even had to time work on her now did he? No. He had to make sure that she lived, and he'd be damned if the smell of her blood was going to get in the way of him corrupting one of the most devout girls on this Godforsaken planet. He just had to bide his time and wait for her to come to him, and then it'd just be a matter of a little more time until he revealed to her what he was and asked if she wanted to feel the freedom he had; that he was willing to give her.

Jerry's never been a patient man, but he has to go with the human saying, "Patience is a virtue" for right now, because his plan won't take just one night to accomplish; it'd take days, weeks, and months before he could finally take her away from the human that called her, her father. But not to worry, he had a plan for that sick, Catholic bastard too.

Catherine would invite him in while the rest of the family was away, and he would go into the house quietly as to not alarm the control freak that was her father. He'd make his way to her father, and, before the man was alarmed himself, Jerry would be fang deep into the assholes throat drinking all of his sinful blood before he ripped his throat out.

The heartless asshole would still be alive; choking on his own blood as it poured out and went inside his lungs from the massacre that was once his throat. Jerry would stand back with Catherine, his face smeared with her father's blood before Jerry would jerk her into a, for her, metallic tasting kiss before he would take control of her and ravage her heavenly body in her still warm father's blood.

Jerry groaned, there he went turning himself on again because of a fucking girl. This girl was just too intoxicating; he was supposed to control her sexually, not the other way around, but Jerry couldn't help it this girl had a way of making him hot even when she wasn't even fucking there.

How was this possible?

He was part of the most deadliest beings in existence and this little "Do right", Catholic girl was making his blood get electrocuted with the desire to have her right then and there; to forgo all of his plans to change her into a sexy, deadly, voluptuous predator just so he could make her moan and writhe underneath him right then and there.

Jerry growled in frustration. He was also neglecting building his tribe, and he could feel them getting restless, but, with his powers over them, he settled them down so he could continue thinking on his newer mission.

Newest Objective: Make Catherine his Ruthless Queen.

Second Objective: Make a Tribe where he and Catherine would rule.

Jerry liked the sound of that; ruling a tribe alongside a Queen just as ruthless as he was. He could just picture it now, making this neighborhood inhabited by his Tribe, and the outside world never even knowing what was going on just outside of Las Vegas.

Jerry grabbed one of his green apples and grinned behind it before he took a bite of it. The sour tang that coursed through his taste buds made his blood sing as the nutrients in the fruit kept his blood from feeling like dead weight. That's the only reason why he ate the green apple and not the red apple; the green apples tasted better than the red ones, the red just tasted and that was it, but the green ones gave him something to look forward to as he bit into them. They didn't go well with his beer that kick started the blood in his liver, but the green apples went well with making him think less and enjoy more.

He thought less about the human Catherine, and more about the TV that was blaring out the drama going on, on the TV Show "Jerseylicious"; he hated the show, but the chick Olivia was pretty hot, annoying, but hot. Then, out of left field, his mind compared Olivia to Catherine, and that's when he knew he needed a beer to give him a buzz to make his mind shut up and leave him alone.

It's not that he didn't like the thought of Catherine, by no means did he not like it, it was just annoying when his thoughts started **over** thinking about her when all he wanted was mindless entertainment.

Beer in hand, he returned just in time for "L.A. Hair" to come on. Ah well, Olivia can wait for another day. Jerry, grudgingly admitted, that Anthony had to be his most favorite character on "L.A. Hair", because who didn't love a gay guy with attitude and who teetered on the edge of dressing like a Drag Queen? Jerry sure loved it.

Apparently, Anthony just over booked this bitch named China –who names their kid or themselves that?-, and China became flustered with working on one client while the other was just sitting there waiting for her to get done. Angela, someone Jerry is love-hate with, knew who the second client was, because of some movie that Jerry didn't know shit about, and took it upon herself to "help" China out. Angela just cared about building her clientele as far as Jerry knew, but soon he zoned out the TV.

Damn it, there went his thoughts again, but he was getting buzzed and bored so he turned the TV to "South Park" so he can get a good laugh in, before the sun came up.

He could only hope Catherine didn't go to school tomorrow, because the walking, narrow and crowded corridors, and stretching of her back muscles will start it bleeding or bleeding more; he didn't want her to subject herself to that kind of torture just because he wanted to be the shoulder she cried on, and move into her inner circle more.

His plans were just beginning and her bastard father couldn't ruin his plans before they even began; Jerry wouldn't allow it. Fortunately, for him, her father will be dead before her 18th birthday, and everyone will think he was just another Missing Person poster.

Poor Catherine's father, Jerry feels such remorse…wait…no that's just his stomach saying he needs another green apple before bed. Sorry, sometimes Jerry's stomach makes him think it's one thing when it's completely another.

Jerry turned his TV off before he got another green apple, and headed up to his room to get ready for the sun to come up.

He stripped his shirt off before his pants and boxers then he grabbed his plain black silk pajama pants and put them on. What? The silk felt amazing against his skin. He knew he'd go to sleep, and be inside Catherine's mind in no time. His dreams have taken to teleporting him into Catherine's mind as he slept so he could see what she was doing all day, every day. He could only guess what he will be feeling from her when he went, because he could feel everything she did when he was in her mind. He had felt her immense shyness, and her slight agitation. He felt everything, and this time was no different it was just accompanied by pain, and lots of it. His back felt like it was on fire; like someone was pouring holy water over his back repeatedly and wasn't planning on stopping until he was dead or unconscious. How she was awake through all of the pain was amazing, even the added pain from the Peroxide that her mother was cleaning her wounds with.

All of this astounded Jerry greatly. He was a ruthless being that caused pain to any and every one he's ever met, and they've all passed out after a few flicks of a whip to their back but he could tell Catherine has had more than a few flicks; many had crossed over each other making them hurt even worse. Soon her mother started stitching the one's that weren't crisscrossed up so that they would be out of the way.

Then the crisscrossed ones, they were tougher, but she was able to do it. Jerry just didn't get why they didn't take her to a hospital; maybe it was because they didn't wanted to be asked questions about how the whip wounds came about.

Jerry knew that when Catherine's father came back, he'd either damage her further or send her to school, and Catherine would have no other choice but to endure more punishment or go to school and have her wounds be brushed by someone.

Jerry just couldn't wait to kill her father.


	6. Marcus Karrigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand in the last few weeks, here is the sixth chapter of Destruction of the Ruthless. Fortunately for everyone, I have the entire story completed so keep putting Kudos and Comments on this story if you want it in its entirety.

Through Catherine's tears and numbed state of mind, she felt something in her mind trying to comfort her; it was like a gentle caress of fingers going through her hair, a peck of a kiss on her forehead, and a soothing rub on her back. The pain in her back seemed to vanish as the ghost-like presence rubbed her back gently making her think that she had just dreamed of the whipping that she had just gotten. Like her father wasn't there to witness Jerry kiss her.

It gently caressed her hair again, and she imagined that it was Jerry doing such things to her. Kissing her tears away, caressing her hair gently as if to say the pain shouldn't bother her anymore, and rubbing her back to show her, indeed, there was no more pain that she should be feeling.

The ghostly presence stayed in her mind as her emotions came back to her, but the pain still wasn't there to be felt. "Okay baby gently get up, you don't need to cause yourself more pain" her mother said as her, and one of Catherine's brothers helped her up slowly and gently.

Catherine didn't want to risk sounding insane just to tell her she didn't feel any pain in her back anymore. "You boys leave while Anna and I wrap her torso up" her mother said ushering her sons out of the room so they may cover Catherine's chest so she didn't look indecent when her father returned.

_Kelly's Point Of View:_

Kelly would make damn sure to fend him off of Catherine when the evil bastard returned. Why she chose to marry that controlling bastard over her true love was one question she asked herself over and over again ever since their wedding day.

This wasn't the life she had wanted for her children. She wanted them to have fun, make their own choices and mistakes, learn from them, and move on with their lives. If it had been Kelly and Marcus (her true love), Marcus would have said to let Catherine take her time with him so they didn't rush into anything. Anna would be running around in their basement causing utter chaos with her intelligent brain, but Kelly and Marcus would look on smiling, laughing, and taking pictures. Mary-Elizabeth would still be doing well in school, but she'd have a couple girlfriends over so they could chat about boys and how much they thought Johnny Depp had grown into the hot rocker he is now. Dylan and Daniel (her twin sons) would be playing football or basketball while hanging out with their girlfriends in the living room or going out to party, and, when the party would end, Marcus would pick them up to bring them back home before giving them a scolding about being drunk or high. The boys would be grounded from their cellphones for two weeks, and that'd be the end of it.

Paul was the total opposite of Marcus. Paul was cold, controlling, and nice when he thought things were going on behind his back that he wanted to know about. Paul forced his children into homeschooling for the first half of their lives, and he would punish them in any way possible if they failed one of their tests that he made that had nothing to do with what they just done; the kids had to study the next chapter after they got their homework done. He forced them to read the Bible over and over again as well; Kelly thought he wanted to brainwash them into being his perfect little brainwashed Catholics.

Kelly could see, though, that her children were obedient in some aspects, but not in others. It gave Kelly such hope that one day one of them would break away from their abusive and absurd family. Kelly wanted them to run away and never look back on the horror that they had to endure each and every day.

She was happy that Catherine had found someone that she could run to when her home life wasn't the greatest. Kelly just hopes that this man's kindness doesn't seep away like Paul's did on their wedding night. Paul was none too kind when he took her to bed.

This man better treat her daughter kindly or, as some of those kids that watch wrestling say, she will layeth the smacketh down.

_Catherine's Point Of View_

Waiting for her father to come home was Hell on Earth. It was like watching the grass grow; she didn't know when it was growing, but it was and it was going at an agonizingly slow pace. She wanted to go outside, and lie down on the grass and not worry about the world. The presence that was in her mind was still there; it was still rubbing her back making the pain go away, it was still combing it's fingers through her hair, and it was still kissing her forehead every once in a while.

She didn't dare tell her mother or brothers for fear that they'd think her crazy, because she wasn't; these things were really happening, and she didn't want them to go away.

It was safe to say that she didn't go to school that day, because her mother wouldn't allow it. Not even Mary-Elizabeth, Anna, Dylan, or Daniel went to school; her mother didn't allow it. She said that if their sister was staying home then they could as well, because her mother didn't know how to drive so it'd be rather pointless.

Her mother told Catherine that if her father came home looking to hurt her more that she had to get out as quickly as possible and run over to one of the neighbor's houses. Catherine was scared for her mother's life, but she knew that her mother could half way take care of herself, but Dylan and Daniel would help the rest of the way with protecting their mother.

They didn't claim Paul as their father; they disowned him mentally when he started using control to get what he wanted from his family, and everyone but him were sick of the way they were being treated. Catherine obeyed him like the good daughter she was, but the rest of her brothers and sisters were starting to rebel more and more.

In what most people would say, they were growing backbones; Catherine hasn't fully grown hers.

Her mother, Catherine could tell, was near renouncing her religion just so she could divorce Paul. Catherine's grandparents would be outraged, but, she felt, her mother wouldn't care; they were the ones that put this loveless marriage upon her, and she wanted out so she could protect her family.

Good thing about being Catholic in Catherine's eyes, they couldn't sign a Prenuptial Agreement which means her mother was entitled to 50% of Paul's estate. Paul Alexson came from a wealthy family, but he always kept her mother away from his money and if her mother, Kelly Alexson, divorced Paul then she'd get a large portion of his money.

Catherine knew that with that money Kelly would put some of it towards all of her kids going to college, getting them a nice house that fit them all, and she'd try to find her true love to see if they had even an inkling of a chance in getting back together or starting over.

Thinking about Marcus Karrigan made Catherine wonder if he was a better man that Paul Alexson is, because, from the pictures she saw of him, he was everything her father wasn't and she wanted to see if all the pictures held truth. That this laid back rocker dude with some tattoos and his ears pierced was really able to look into her mother's eyes with such undying love that Catherine could almost touch it.

Marcus had been her mother's light in the darkness; Catherine wondered if Jerry would be the same for her.


	7. Damn That Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who keeps commenting and giving Kudos to this story. When I first started posting it here, I thought there wasn't a very big fanbase for it, but, you guys showed me! Here's the new chapter :)

Waking that afternoon for Jerry was like knives stabbing him all over his back. What he did to ease Catherine's pain had to be the first utterly selfless thing he has done in a very long time; like 400 years long time. He was human the last time he did anything for anyone that didn't involve him getting something that he wanted in return; blood or sex being the lighter of the things he wanted.

Now here he lay on his chest in indescribable pain over a younger girl that was a devout Catholic, wore white all of the fucking time, and should be no more than food in Jerry's mind but no; the bitch got him feeling something somehow that was destroying the plan he had for her and her fucked up family.

Not to mention the destruction of those two pesky Vampire Hunter wannabe's.

His anger was getting the best of him at that moment and he wanted nothing better than to rip the head off a humans shoulders or, at least, cause some mass hysteria and chaos; Jerry knew just how to do it too. It'd be a synch.

Alexander Gomez's family had invited him in for dinner one night before, and the kid was practically shitting his pants scared and Jerry had wanted nothing, but to reach over to the kid so he could have a taste of real food.

The stabbing in his back was starting to lessen in pain so he carefully moved out of his bed and to his dresser where he pulled out black silk boxers, a black wife beater, and dark wash jeans before going to his closet and taking out a black button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a silver intricate design on the right side.

He was going to get messy tonight so he'll have to bring an extra black wife beater, but he'll have his button down off before any blood gets on it.

Tonight he'll imagine he's killing Catherine's father, because the pig didn't deserve to live. He'll take great pleasure in the illusion that'll be surrounding Alexander Gomez's father, because little Alex brought the destruction of his family upon himself.

Jerry decided to go the extra mile and put on some nice shoes that weren't his work boots, but he'd have to take his work boots with him so he doesn't get the nice one's bloody.

What in the nine layers –seven layers whatever- is he doing?

He's about to go slaughter an entire family and he's thinking about everything but the fresh blood that is going to be entering his mouth, and going down his throat.

From the bathroom you could see the extra wife beater and nice shoes being thrown out the door and onto the floor or bed. Jerry decided he'd just wear his dark brown work shoes, because a carpenter's life now centered around work boots; his life would if he was an actual carpenter that is.

Damn that woman for getting in his head.

He will have her blood and body one night, and damn it he will cherish all the blood in her body before she dies. He will not change his lifestyle for some Catholic girl that prances around in a white dress that makes him go blind every time he looks upon it.

After his shower, Jerry cursed every living, breathing, and talking human as he grabbed up his nice shoes and extra wife beater again.

Mark his words, Catherine's life is going to be handed to him on a silver platter before his death and it's that woman that may very well kill him. He will turn her into a ravishing vampire, and he will have his way with her as long as he wants.

Still cursing the woman that has gotten him all riled up, he grabs his wallet and truck keys before he goes outside to his truck, but, what he wasn't counting on, was for the cursed woman to be outside in her yard laying down on a blanket with her back wide-open to the world so they could see her stitches.

She was sleeping peacefully with her hair above her head looking like a crown made of gold, silken curls.

This is the first time Jerry had ever seen her hair down out of its strict bun, and damn it that woman made his heart stutter. He involuntarily jerked the truck door open with a little too much force, and threw himself in with even more than necessary force.

Angry didn't even sum up to the amount of…how utterly, irrevocably, insinuatingly pissed he was that a woman was somehow dictating the clothes he wore, how his thoughts circled, and how much he wanted to get out of his truck, walk over to her, and kiss her with such burning passion that the sun couldn't even compare to it.

The tall tale throb in his back told him that the connection to Catherine still wasn't broken so he was still keeping her from feeling pain in her back, but Jerry just shrugged the throbbing off. The pain had dulled enough that he could deal with it, but, if he felt pain again in the next few hours, then he was going to be hunting down a certain father of a certain girl named Catherine.

He finally cranked up his truck, rolled the windows down, pulled out of his driveway, and headed to the Gomez house. He was ready for a blood bath at the Gomez house.

As he came towards their house, a familiar car was parked in the driveway. Jerry's anger has just risen to its near peak level. _So the bastard is so harsh to one family and so loving to another_ Jerry thought as he recognized the car as Catherine's father's car. Jerry would bet the pain he woke up in that Paul never once beat his second wife and son.

Nor was the bastard really Catholic either.

When Jerry had been invited to dinner that one night, Mrs. Gomez's husband hadn't been at the house. She had told him that _Benjamin_ was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for two weeks. Now Jerry just saw red, because the man had moved his first family to the exact same neighborhood as his second family. _Multi-tasking must have been a bitch so he would have wanted to be able to find an easier escape away from the family that he's controlling_ Jerry thought as he parked his truck along the street, and switched from his nice shoes to his brown work boots. The jeans he was wearing were a couple of years old so it didn't matter if he got blood on them or not.

 _This is going to be fun_ he thoughts as he exited the truck.

Paul or Benjamin or whatever the fuck the guy wanted to go by name was, was in for a rude and terrifying awakening, because he wasn't going to be so nice to the bastard that hurt his Catherine, and didn't feel guilty about it.


	8. Green Apple Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter for everyone to enjoy!

Catherine had heard Jerry's truck leave, but, at that time, she didn't dare to look up. The handsome man would have stunned her into the deep recesses of her teenage girl mind so she had opted to just keep laying down on the blanket under the tree that sheltered her back from being irritated by the unforgiving afternoon sun.

Her mother and sisters thought that the wind would help her lacerated back so that infection wouldn't set in and it'd take some of the pain they thought she was feeling away, but Catherine still didn't have the courage to tell them that she didn't feel the pain from the whip lashes anymore.

It was a miracle.

It was like something had taken her pain away from her, and left her with nothing but the need to heal.

Catherine's Catholistic mind told her that it was God that took her pain away because she had never done anything to go against him so why would he punish her with the pain from her fathers whip? She might be reading too much into it, but it seemed as if there was a Guardian Angel within her midst, but who could it be?

Could it be the handsome man that had stolen her first kiss? If it was, Catherine would pay a thousand life time's just to feel his lips against hers once more. To feel herself come alive once more, because those few seconds of freedom while he kissed her had been intoxicating.

She even felt the low hum of the feeling in her veins right now; wanting to be released from the cage that it had been forced into all of Catherine's life.

As she layed there, she imagined what it would be like kissing Jerry again. The smooth chap of his lips against her smooth healthy lips made her pant lightly, as if her mind was giving her the full force of the emotions that would be running through her veins once their lips joined once more in a passionate kiss that didn't taste like the salt from her tears.

She opened her eyes so she could play with the strands of grass at the end of her blanket as she thought of the man that could bring such sinful thoughts to her mind, but, if they were sinful in the first place, why would she be allowed to think them? God would have struck every mortal man, woman, and child down for thinking such things wouldn't he?

Maybe what the kids that wore all black said in her school was right, maybe the angels and God himself were jealous of mortals because they could think anything without any consequence, but when they acted out those thoughts, that's when they were punished.

God was jealous of her? He was jealous of Catherine, because she was mortal? That she could die at any point in time and it would affect only the people she knew?

These thoughts started confusing Catherine, because in the Bible God had never said he was jealous but it was plausible that he made man-kind with the ability to die because he wanted to see just how resilient man-kind was.

Catherine knew that one book couldn't answer the nightmare of questions that plagued her thoughts so she decided to just let the world be. The world knew who it was, and Catherine knew what she was; she was a shy, quiet girl that just yearned for the freedom that she wasn't allowed by her father.

She wished her mother had married Marcus Karrigan instead, but hopes and wishes wouldn't bring the man from his own life to Catherine's anytime soon. He could be married by now with children of his own.

But one person she did know that would always watch her was Mr. Jerry Dandridge.

Her neighbor, and the man that she has had an odd fascination with ever since he openly kissed her on her front porch just yesterday, because he either cared for her or wanted her in an intimate way.

There her mind goes back to the kiss they had shared, but her mind couldn't help it because he was so intriguing; like everything he did had a purpose behind why he was doing it, and Catherine couldn't help but to wonder where he went this afternoon.

Was he going to work?

Was he going dancing with a woman friend?

Was he going out to a random bar to think about his life?

Catherine's mind was going wild with possibilities, and only one seemed plausible.

He could have gone out to a woman's house for a nice dinner since he might think he wasn't the best of cooks in the world.

It seemed like something Jerry would do, because all men liked a woman that could cook a good meal. As her mother once told her, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

At least, that was how her mother got to Marcus' heart. She told her children that she had cooked a steak the way he liked it when her family was hosting a Barbecue one summer afternoon so Marcus and his mother had decided to join in on the festivities.

She was manning the grill and helping out in the kitchen when her mother needed her, and Marcus had asked her to make his steak medium-rare.

On request, his steak turned out how he liked it, and she had told them while laughing that he had, for visible humor, tipped his chair over. As he was on the ground he groan about how good the steak tasted, and everyone had started laughing at his antics.

She wondered if her mother would allow Catherine to make a Green Apple Pie since Jerry liked Green Apples; seeing as he's always eating them.

The more Catherine thought on it, the more she liked the idea. Making a Green Apple Pie, and topping it with brown sugar and hot fudge feels like something he'd keel over for or just stare at wondering if he had really eaten it.

Catherine couldn't help, but giggle at the reaction that she was picturing to see on Jerry's face. It was between bewilderment and love.

Catherine bit her bottom lip to keep a loving smile from coming onto her face.

There was only one emotion – nay- one word that could fit the emotion that was coursing through her veins at that point in time.

Smitten.

Catherine Angel Alexson was smitten over Jerry Dandridge.


End file.
